The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. Mobile computing systems may enter a “locked” state after a predetermined of time (e.g., after receiving a specific command from a user input, when powered up, and the like). This locked state may prevent unauthorized users from accessing data that may be stored on the system. In addition, the locked state may prevent unauthorized users from accessing various features and functions of the system. In order to unlock a system, a user may be required to enter a password or other credential via a user input on the system. This may require the user to look at the system in order to correctly enter the credential. This may be inconvenient in certain situations. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods for altering the state of a computing system via a contacting sequence.